numberblocks_scratchfandomcom-20200214-history
Vermone
One and a Half, or Vermone, is a Numberblock made of 1 one block and 1 half-block. Appearance One and a Half consists of 1½ vermillion coloured blocks. He has that same colour of lips and limbs. He has 2 eyes on the top of his head. One of his eyes have a bigger pupil than the other. He is a mix of One and Two since 1½ is between 1 and 2. Biography As One and a Half One and a Half debuts in the 'Half' project (Which also debuts Half and Zero to scratch). In Half, One and a Half was created by Half and One adding together. When One and a Half was created, He finds a magic mirror to duplicate himself. The copy splits himself into One and Half. He attacks Karen As Vermone Vermone is a reproduced Numberblock, which differs him from the other '1.5' Numberblocks. The first episode shows him suffering from a coma, as in his coma, Vermone is in a dark void area where he calls for help. Two is upset about this. In episode 2, a flashback is shown where Vermone asks his father, Two where his mother, One is. Vermone then gets blasted by a laser. In episode 3, Vermone is perfectly fine, as he, Olive and Sixy find Multiplication orbs. Vermone witnesses Three use an orb to turn into Thirty, who gets hit at the back by a plane. In episode 4, Vermone gets captured. When Olive saves him, he transforms into a monster with a long red body, angry eyebrows, stick arms with 3 long black stick fingers and a big yellow jaw. In episode 5, Vermone watches a VHS with his parents. After watching it, Five's 54 sisters from the VHS are crowded outside. In episode 6, Vermone tries to save everyone and escape, only to come across Albin. In episode 7, He gets distorted by Albin, only to turn back shortly afterwards. In episode 8, he encounters a different Five. When Albin 'kills' the five, Vermone grieves and transforms into the same monster from episode 4. Vermone turns into a monster 3 times in the episode. One time, he grieved over Five, the second shows him protruding out of Five's face as the monster, and finally, Protruding out of F as a tiny purple version of the monster. In episode 9, Vermone's monster is used to revert Septablock and Nine Jr. back to their regular selves. Vermone as his monster form is scared away by Demon 16's puke, along with Two, Three, B, Hex Eight, Septablock, Nine Jr, Sleven, Sixy and Olive. Vermone comes back to see F and Sixteen unconscious. Vermone turns into a Fifteen with his colour and a bad attitude. In episode 10, Vermone escapes, only to end up in an Island filled with wierd purple creatures. In episode 11, Vermone gets bullied, gets disturbed by her floor moving, and then gets scared by his own monster form. In episode 12, Vermone is only seen in his future self, as Olive isn't there to support him, he gets killed by a future Sester. This traumatises Olive. In episode 13, Vermone is asleep, as Judge Doom stalks him, he is too clever, as he unrobes Judge Doom to reveal that she is Two Sesters (actually a revived Five). Vermone is later shocked to see one Sester slam the other to the ground. He is shocked even more to see a giant centipede monster with a bum head, who is revealed to be Olive. In episode 14, Vermone, along with Olive, turn into their monster forms to scare Four. It was revealed to be a dream by Four. (Though Vermone's monster scared Four again at the end). Trivia Vermone *Vermone is the first character to speak in Next Gen Blocks. *Vermone is also the first character to ever turn into a monster. The second being Olive and the third being Sester. *Vermone was originally female, but got changed to male for unknown reasons. This caused a debate of Vermone's gender for months until Poltora was introduced in Block Forces. *At the end of Block Forces, Vermone has the job of a hat maker. as he makes lots of wool hats in a factory. *Vermone is one of the only characters in NGB to not be designed by J W. **Vermone was designed by Speedy2016 a few months before Next Gen Blocks was developed. *Vermone may resemble Alphablock N due to them both being vermilion. *Vermone's name comes from "Vermilion", the colour and "One", the number. *Vermone was originally going to be called "One Jr.", but was changed since it was too lazy and unoriginal for a name. *Vermone's name has a very debatable pronounciation. People were arguing on whether it was "ver-mun", "ver-moan", or "verm-oni". The first one is the confirmed way, the second is common, and the third is very rare. **His daughter suffers the same thing. Category:Odd times half Category:0.5+1 Category:Next gen blocks numberblocks Category:Block forces numberblocks Category:Males